1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container device for a planar battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a container device for a planar battery, there would occur to mind one in which, for example, a positive pole and a negative pole biased in the direction for contact are provided within a battery chamber so that when a planar battery inserted into the battery chamber has been completely contained, it positively contacts the electrode terminals of the battery. In such a container device, however, when the battery is inserted into the battery chamber, the battery must advance while pushing away the positive pole and negative pole contacts and this leads to the disadvantage that the friction becomes so great that it is difficult to insert the battery. In a camera or a desk top type electronic calculator using such a planar battery, when it is desired to obtain a higher voltage or a greater capacity, it may sometimes be desired that a plurality of batteries be contained while being connected in series or in parallel.